Twice Bitten
by Topazwolf
Summary: A mostly stand alone fic based on the novel Bitten by Kelly Armstrong. Elena was the only female werewolf in existance, until now. A young newly Changed female has found her way to the pack, but she is more than she seems. Will she join the Pack? Will the


Jeremy studied a picture he was painting; he would scowl at it for a moment then swipe his brush across it furiously or make little marks here and there. The subjects of his newest masterpiece were sitting near the fire comfortably curled together. It was one of the better days between Clayton and Elena; they had laid around for most of the day, the pouring rain outside making them lazy. The only sounds were the occasional swipe of a paintbrush across a canvas and the cracking fire, the pounding rain couldn't be heard though the thick walls.  
The first knock was ignored, not because the three didn't hear it, but they decided it was just a crumpling log due the fact that they never had visitors who knocked. The next knock was a heavy thump against the door and Elena stood.  
"Someone's at the door," she said needlessly. Clay frowned, after the "Mutt Uprising" a few months ago they had been on their guard. That's what they had taken to calling the gathering of mutts against the pack lead by Daniel and Karl.  
"You should get it," Jeremy said after a moment," I don't think it will be a problem." Elena nodded and walked quickly to the door, she unlocked it and opened it, rain poured in and Elena gasped as a wolf's body, no a werewolf's body that had been leaning against the door fell inside. Elena stepped back as the black-furred werewolf Changed slowly into a young girl, about sixteen or so. Clay raced in sensing Elena's shock.  
"My God," Clay whispered seeing the girl. He knew right away what she was; she still reeked of the Change. "Jeremy!" Jeremy walked in wiping his hands. He seemed mildly shocked.  
"Well let's get her in here. Put her in the cage, she's obviously a mutt," He said with a thoughtful look on his face. "And some clothes." Elena and Clay carried the girl to the cage, dressed her in one of Elena's pajamas, which she rarely wore, and set her on the mattress. The girl stirred, but did not wake.  
"I'm going to talk to Jeremy about this," Clay said and walked out. Elena stayed and sat in a chair. She was still a little shocked. She had always wondered what it would be like to have another female werewolf. She had never really thought it a possibility, but she had always though that just maybe if it ever happened, she would like it. She liked the boys, but sometimes she just longed for a little female company. Now that it was here she felt awkward, she didn't know how to behave to this girl, would it be her responsibility to see her through her next Changes? It was obvious she was new; Elena could smell it on her. Would this girl be able to play like she and the boys did? She was so young, but would Nick vie for her affections as he did to Elena? Elena sat and brooded over this until Jeremy came down. He placed a hand on Elena's shoulder.  
"I know this is odd for you, it is to me also. Things are probably going to change," he confided. He looked at her and saw the look on her face." Jealous?" Elena bared her teeth.  
"No, its just that, I don't know what to do around a female werewolf, I've never been around anyone except myself, and she's so young," A thought hit Elena," I wonder how she got here."  
"Clayton and I were discussing that. My guess is that this was intentional, perhaps a mutt wanted a playmate and she escaped. If this is the case then we need to kill the mutt and decide what to do with her," he said gravely. Elena nodded and watched the girl sleeping peacefully, the lines of worry wiped from her face in sleep. She wondered if the girl had a family somewhere, a family who was desperately looking for their beloved child. She swallowed hard to hold back tears that had suddenly sprung from with in her. She knew this girl could never go back to her family again. Elena talked to Jeremy for a while longer and then excused herself to go take a shower.  
Elena tried to relax in the warm shower, which had been delayed due to Clay. She had needed to work off stress and with it raining, that was the best way she knew, but when he had offered to shower with her she had refused much to his sorrow. He didn't seem too concerned with the new mutt. Elena dressed in a simple T-shirt, grabbed a blanket and went to the cage to wait for the girl to wake. Jeremy sat sipping a cup of coffee and nodded to her when she came in.  
"Your turn," he said and left the room, Elena made herself comfortable in the big, cushioned chair and wrapped the blanket around herself. Eventually she dozed off.  
Elena woke with a start as she heard a crash. The girl was up and looking panicked. She saw Elena wake.  
"Why did you cage me?" she looked around wildly and sniffed, her face changed. "You're Elena, he told me about you." The girl took a few hurried breaths and fell on her knees.  
"Calm down, we don't want to hurt you, we just don't want you to hurt us either. If you promise to stay calm I'll open the cage, but one wrong move and we'll be on you, do you understand?" The girl nodded and continued to breathe deeply. Elena cautiously opened the cage. The girl stood and kept her hands in front of her; she walked out of the cage and looked into Elena's eyes. The girl's eyes were dark green, but in a moment faded to brown, she looked away, not wanting to challenge Elena in the slightest.  
Soon they were all sitting around a table. Jeremy had phoned Nick and Antonio, who said they would come as soon as they could. The girl gripped a mug of hot chocolate in her hands and stared at the table.  
"What's your name?" Clay asked gruffly. "And what in the world happened?" the girl grinned at him.  
"Artemis Rokog," the girl, Artemis blushed," My mother was obsessed with Greek mythology, I suppose she didn't realize how fitting my name would become," sorrow etched lines in her face. She glanced at them. "Well I suppose you know how I got this way, I was bitten of course." She thought for a moment," Well not bitten exactly, he just gave me a small scratch, just enough to draw blood."  
"So you were changed on purpose," Jeremy clarified. She nodded. "Who was it?"  
"I don't know, he never told me his name," she looked up but not at him, she looked past him. "He killed my family and took me. He said that he needed a mate, and I begged him not to rape me, he said he wouldn't, not as a human, as a human I was too lowly for him. I didn't know what he meant, then I saw him Change and I was shocked at first." She focused on them. "I knew what he was immediately, you see I had always hoped that there were werewolves, but I never really expected that." she thought for a moment more. "He bit my leg, just a little scratch and locked me up, I got very sick and I don't remember much of that time. Sorry."  
"That's understandable," Elena said, surprising herself by patting the girl's hand. Artemis gave her a strained smile of gratitude  
"Then I Changed. Despite the circumstances I was reviling in the feel of my new power. He told me that he would let me out. I agreed, but I knew then that I had to kill him. We ran, and for a while I forgot who I was and what happened, then I paused for a rest and he rubbed against me. I couldn't stand it." here she stopped and tried to start again. "I ripped out his throat. Without a thought I just did it. Then I cried.I hadn't even cried for my family, but I cried for this monster who had killed them and was going to rape me," she sighed and swiftly wiped a hand across her eyes. She looked at them quickly; Jeremy was thoughtful, Elena saddened and Clay angry.  
"How did you know to come here?" Jeremy asked.  
"He talked about you. He talked about 'those fools in Bear Valley' and 'the Pack'. He also said he was a mutt, so I came here, it took me a week, I Changed when I could and walked when I couldn't." she sighed and drank the rest of her hot chocolate.  
"This is crazy," Clay stated the obvious. "How do we know your telling the truth?" She thought.  
"I guess you don't, but why would I lie," she looked weary and her stomach rumbled. Elena went and got her some ham they had fixed that evening, she scarfed it down in minutes. "Thank you so much."  
"If this is all true, which I believe it is, then you are probably very tired. I know I am," Jeremy said. "The rest of the Pack will be here in the morning and we'll talk more then, now lets sleep." They all stood and Artemis looked panicked again.  
"Please don't put me in the cage, I know you can't really trust me yet, I understand, but isn't there anywhere else? He put me in a cage," she looked at Jeremy pleadingly, sensing, as most did that he was the leader here. He thought, but before he could say anything Elena spoke up.  
"She can stay in my room. I'm a light sleeper and she won't be able to change again so soon," Elena put a hand on Artemis's shoulder. She smiled.  
"Alright," Jeremy stood and cleaned up before going to his room.  
"Goodnight," Clay said to both of them, kissing Elena and nodding stiffly to Artemis.  
"Thank you so much, I'll do anything to repay you," Artemis told Elena. Elena smiled.  
"Just don't attack me in the middle of the night," she laughed, so did the girl after a second. She stood and stumbled, Elena caught her.  
"It's been a long week," Artemis told her.  
"I don't doubt it," Elena helped her to her room. Artemis looked around.  
"Very.feminine," Elena laughed and helped her to the bed.  
"We can both sleep in the bed, God knows it's big enough," Artemis nodded and sat in the bed that seemed even bigger than a normal king size. Artemis cleared her throat and Elena did some menial tasks around the room.  
"I know that this must be.weird for you, having another female werewolf I mean. I don't want you to feel any obligation towards me or anything like that," Artemis looked up at Elena.  
"To tell you the truth I did think about that, I mean, I've never been around a girl werewolf before." Elena sat on the bed. "But then I though about how I would feel in your place, and I knew you would need help and that you would never try and take my place," Artemis blushed at this, "You're so young."  
"I'm sixteen," Artemis said defiantly.  
"Like I said, young. Now come on let's get to sleep and I'll talk to you more in the morning." They crawled into bed and Elena shut off the lights. For the first time Elena examined the girl physically. She looked powerful enough, slight muscles, but not bulging like a model body-builder. She was the dark to Elena's light, while Elena had light skin, hair, and eyes, Artemis had tanner skin and black hair and dark brown eyes. She was an inch or two shorter than Elena, but Elena suspected that this girl was bit like herself, if only in being female, but that seemed to fill so much.  
  
Elena woke in the early morning to Artemis's voice.  
"What is it?" she mumbled, but then realized Artemis was talking in her sleep.  
"No, nononono.I won't," she cried out in pain and growled. "You're a monster, they're not like you. You told me they're not.Let me out." She quieted again. Elena stared at the sleeping girl for a moment. She assumed the monster was the mutt who had taken her and that the Pack were the ones unlike him. She sighed and again fell into sleep.  
Later Elena woke to find her bed mate sweating and shivering, she rested a hand on the girl's head and felt a raging fever.  
"Oh great," she said to herself. "Artemis.Artemis wake up," she gently shook the girl. Artemis opened her eyes and tried to focus on Elena but failed. Her eyes were again, green. Elena left and went to find Jeremy. Soon they had Artemis in another room with a fireplace and were waiting anxiously. She was sick from her Change, but seemed to be progressing.  
  
It had been five days and Artemis was greatly improved. She was still weak and had a slight fever, but she was up and around the house. Presently she was sitting in the Den with the Pack, including Nick and Antonio who had flown in the night before. They were shocked by Artemis, but welcomed her none the less. Nick in particular had gotten to know Artemis better. She had begun to see him as the "fun uncle". Artemis was again explaining things, while she was curled up in a large blanket in front of the fire and the others sprawled in various places.  
"Oh, I meant to ask you, do you know that your eyes change, from green to their regular brown, I saw it when you Changed and then once more when you were panicked," Elena leaned forward and looking into Artemis's brown eyes.  
"When I Changed I saw that my eyes Changed too, I thought that was normal," The others shook their heads. "I didn't know they changed any other time." Elena shook her head.  
"Maybe it's because you're so young and a female, the kinda of werewolf we know the least about," Antonio offered. The others didn't comment, but a thoughtful silence surrounded them.  
"I need to Change, I wish it wasn't raining out though," Nick commented, it had rained on and off for the past five days.  
"Let's all go," Elena said, "It's just a little rain." The others agreed, with the exception of Jeremy, he said he'd rather stay in as he didn't like the mud.  
"Can I come?" Artemis asked quietly. Elena was surprised, when she had been bitten, she hated the Change, this girl seemed to be taking it calmly, it even seemed like she enjoyed being a werewolf.  
"Of course, if you feel up to it," Elena smiled at her and Artemis nodded. They headed out toward he forests. Artemis was in the back and tapped Elena's shoulder and they fell a little behind the others. Elena could see that Artemis was blushing slightly.  
"I've never really run with a group before, we actually I've only Changed twice, but I don't' know what I'm doing," she stopped and swallowed. "I mean afterwards no one will... I mean they won't.try to do what that other mutt did right?" Elena frowned for a moment and then realized what the girl was saying. The poor child! She thinks she'll be raped after the run! Elena hugged her quickly around the shoulders.  
"No, no, that would never happen here," Elena looked in Artemis's eyes and Artemis nodded as relief flooded her features.  
"I asked you because well you're a female and I could barley ask you, I don't think I would even ask a guy, I don't want you to feel responsible for me," Elena nodded.  
"I understand." By this time hey had reached the forest and they all split to Change. Moments later Artemis was Changed. The others didn't notice the fast pace at which she Changed. Eventually they all stood in a group. Clayton was the biggest with dark golden fur, then Antonio with a mixture of brown and grey. Nick had black fur, Elena's was a light blonde, close to white, and Artemis had black fur, also, but she shook out her fur suddenly and the dyeing ray of the sun caught it and she turned a stunning silver. The very end of each hair s tipped in bright silver giving her coat a shimmering effect. Antonio sniffed the wind lightly and took off, the other's followed. Elena noticed the sleek way that Artemis's body moved, as if she were meant to be a wolf, her body seemed weightless, like she was gliding instead of running. Elena could tell the girl was fast, but held back so she would stay in the back. They were following a doe and were gaining quickly on her, they could smell the fear seeping form her. Antonio pulled into a wide loop around to try and head her off one way, while the other's followed strait on. Elena threw a look back at Artemis telling her to take the lead, which she did shyly, but soon Artemis began to run full out. The scent was strong and her body was reacting, she put on a burst of speed that made their run before look like a casual walk, Elena kept up with her, but was trying her hardest. Soon the deer was in sight. Clay and Nick had gone to the opposite side as Antonio and were now coming at the deer that way, suddenly Antonio sprung from the front, franticly grabbing for the deer's face, he missed, but tore a deep gash in her neck. Blood and sweat mingled across the deer's hide and the werewolves became even more anxious. Artemis dove in and ripped at the back of the deer's legs, a dangerous move, but it caused the deer to stumble. The werewolves didn't hesitate, as one they leaped at her and with a flash of teeth the fight was over. They took turns feasting, Artemis waiting until everyone else had finished, being the newest and there for lowest in the social hierarchy at the moment. As soon as she could Artemis dug into the doe. Ripping the warm meat from her thighs and then delving into her innards. Satisfied at last, Artemis lost herself in the wolf. She reveled in the blood coating her and the smell of prey and pack. She lifted her blood-washed muzzle and howled. It was a shivering tone, wavering from high to low, but keeping a beautiful undertone, it was a primal song. It bubble from her mouth and soared to the skies, touching each one there with deep feeling. The basic and most true of emotions. The others sat in awe of the voice emerging from the young werewolf. Slowly the howl tapered off fading into the trees and skies. They sat for a moment, in the aftermath, and then went to wash and play in a stream.  
After long hours of running and swimming they were all exhausted. They found a clearing coated with soft pine needles and leaves and curled up together.  
  
Elena awoke first. Dawn tickling her eyes. She snuggled closer into Clayton's arms and looked at the other's. Unaware of their vulnerability in sleep. She and Clayton slept tangled together and to the left of them Antonio and Nick were back to back. Then on Elena's other side, about three feet away Artemis lay curled comfortably a smile on her face. Even in sleep her innocence was evident, her hair had flowed over her shoulders to cover her breasts and her curled legs hid anything else from view. Elena was amazed at how innocent Artemis seemed, how pure and open, even after all she had gone through, most people, unwillingly changed, hated it to begin with, but Artemis was different, she loved being a werewolf, from her run last night it seemed that she had been a werewolf all her life. Artemis stirred stretching like she was still in wolf form her lithe body on its stomach, arms and legs pulling as far as they would go, she yawned, opening her mouth wide and curling her tongue. She shook her head and looked around, blinking in the brightness. Suddenly she was wide awake.  
"Oh gees!" she yelled and looked for something to cover herself with, finding nothing she went behind a bush. Elena stifled a laugh and walked behind the bush to find Artemis with her head in her hands blushing furiously. She looked up at Elena. "They were all naked!" She whispered. Elena laughed and sat next to her.  
"Well what did you expect? Haven't you ever seen a naked man before?" Elena smiled at the girl, but Artemis looked troubled.  
"No, I mean apart from babies, its not like I don't know, but."she trailed off and Elena frowned. This girl really was innocent. "Also I mean, everyone has been so great and nice to me, but its weird to be naked around them." Elena nodded.  
"I can't say I understand, but I was a lot older when I had changed, but I know where your coming from. Lets walk back to the house and the boys can go get the clothes. Sound good?" Elena smiled and Artemis retuned it nodding.  
  
Artemis sighed as she sunk low into the warm water. The run had tired her out and her muscles were tired after 5 days of rest and then such strenuous work. She was drifting asleep when there was a knock on the door.  
"Come in," she called. Elena opened the door.  
"Dinners almost ready."  
"Mmmm.okay just lemme wash my hair, how does the shower work?" Artemis sat up. Elena walked over.  
"Can't you just do it in the tub?" she asked. Artemis nodded.  
"No sorry, my hair's too long, I can't get all the shampoo out." She looked at her tresses floating in the water, they where a foot and ½ below her shoulder.  
"Just let me do it for you," Elena told her," I haven't gotten to play with another girl's hair in ages." They both laughed.  
"Okay thanks!" Artemis turned her back towards Elena and Elena got on her knees and squeezed the shampoo into her hands. She worked it through Artemis's soft tresses and massaged her head. Artemis purred and arched her back.  
"That feels really good," she sighed. Elena laughed.  
"Clayton used to wash my hair sometimes and give the greatest massages," Elena told her, applying conditioner.  
"Used to?" Artemis asked.  
"He's not quite so.subtle anymore," Elena smiled without mirth.  
"O.oh," Artemis blushed.  
"Okay lean back and wash it out," Elena instructed. Artemis obediently leaned into the water and Elena washed the shampoo from her hair. Artemis sat up again and Elena stood and handed her a towel. She stood and accepted it and emptied the tub. She quickly dried off and Elena had already gotten clothes for her. A night shirt and some sweat pants. Artemis put them on, they were Elena's, Artemis didn't have anything of her own.  
"We'll have to go buy you some bras and panties tomorrow," Elena told her briskly as they headed down stairs. Elena felt Artemis give her a quick, unexpected hug.  
"You don't' know how much it means to me," Artemis told her when Elena gave her a quizzical look.  
"You're easy to please if you get that excited over bras," Elena laughed, but she understood that it made Artemis feel accepted in a way and she hugged the girl back. "But I know what you mean, pup." Elena laughed as Artemis made sounds of protest at being called a 'pup'. They settled around the table and talking ceased as they all ate.  
Artemis cleaned up after dinner, but Nick ended up helping her because she didn't know where anything went. They joked as they finished and went to sit by the fire. Soon Nick was telling them about some girl he met and his deep voice lulled Artemis to sleep.  
Artemis woke to Nick blowing in her ear.  
"Leave me alone," she muttered and half-heartedly tried to hit him. He chuckled and picked her up. "No pumme down." She said trying to stand up, she was still half asleep. Nick stood her up and she stumbled over.  
"Silly pup," he aid and carried her off. He dumped her into Elena's bed. "I don't think Elena will be in here for a while." He told the sleeping girl who muttered a response. Nick shrugged, covered her up and left.  
Artemis dreamed of a dark cold cage that smelled of blood, and then he came. He reeked, it was a horrible smell filling her nose, she was not yet accustomed to how strong smells were. She was choking and all she could breathe was the overwhelming musk of his arousal and it sickened her. She woke up and could still feel the smell gagging her she coughed and sat up, trying to calm her breathing.  
"Artemis! Are you okay?" she heard Elena's voice form the doorway, the smell grew more as Elena neared and Artemis panicked and scrambled off the other side of the bed getting tangled in the covers. Elena switched on the light, she saw the girl thrashing to get the blankets off and she went over and helped her assuming she had had a nightmare. When Artemis was free of the sheets she backed away from Elena sobbing.  
"Don't, please don't." Artemis turned away form Elena.  
"What is it? Look at me now!" Elena demanded grabbing the girl's shoulders. Elena was naked, she had just come from being with Clay, normally she would have just stayed in there, but she wanted to check on Artemis.  
"Him. You smell like him. Oh God," Artemis struggled away from her. Elena backed away, she didn't need to ask who "he" was. The mutt who bit her. But how could Elena smell like that mutt?  
"Artemis, listen to me, what do you mean, I can't smell like him." She said calmly.  
"His arousal, I could smell that he wanted me," she cried out. Elena darkened, Artemis could smell Clay on her. Male arousal. Elena said nothing, but went and showered, scrubbing herself thoroughly.  
  
. 


End file.
